User talk:Tazenda/Archive 3
Wikia Color Scheme Greetings, I was just wondering if you had ever thought of updating the Twilight Wikia color scheme. I was thinking since they recently re-released the Twilight Saga book with a White and Red color scheme, it might be cool to change it up a bit and have the background white, with the text a dark red. I don't know how well it would look in practice but it could be worth seeing how it would look. C St Reed (talk) 19:08, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Admin Status What did you mean you clearly don't have what it takes to be an admin, I thought you were doing great! I'm sorry that you resigned. C St Reed (talk) 22:44, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Tazenda. I have noticed and I don't fully understand it -- like C St Reed says, you were doing a great job. In fact it had been a pleasure to check in with you here every now and then since we went through the admin rights process. This is surprising, though if those are really your wishes, we will respect them - but if you reconsider this, don't hesitate to leave me a message. Playsonic2 ☎ 09:12, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I can't afford to delete someone's templates because I fail to see their purpose and restore them back when I manage to understand it. Part of it is that C St Reed is still developing his communication skills (sorry, CSR!) so I had no inkling what he was trying to do, but then I didn't ask myself. Serious mistake on my part; I have no intention of becoming a sysop who stifles work on a wiki just for a misunderstood sense of formalism. Tazenda 12:12, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, I really don't see that you have to be an expert about every technical aspect to be a good sysop, and I don't see it as a requirement for sysops in general. Heck, I'm in a position between Staff and users and I don't know everything (far from it!) And when it comes to the internet and how information is dealt with, I don't think anyone can say there is much of a status quo - things are constantly evolving, and what was commonplace today might not be advisable at all tomorrow. In a space like a wiki, even for the most knowledgeable there's never such thing as full "control". :::Personally, I have always thought what makes a good admin is the willingness to get involved, get things done and help out, and that's what you have demonstrated in all the time I have been here. You also joined at a crucial time when the wiki was receiving massive amounts of attacks and put things in motion so that could be stopped, which made the wiki a better place - the easy choice would have been to say "this is a mess, I better go somewhere else". So yeah, it is sad to see you resign and I hope you consider this, though like I said above we will have to respect your wishes if so. Playsonic2 ☎ 11:22, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::I have to say, I really hope you reconsider resigning as well. You were doing a great job. And yes I have to admit, I need to work on my communcation skills within the wikia community. I'm just so used to working on my own like how I built the entire TowerofTerror.wikia from scratch. But Tazenda plesase reconsider resigning, we need you here. It's had to find good people to work with, and from my brief experience with you I can tell you're definately a great person to work with. C St Reed (talk) 17:43, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm glad to hear that at least you're sticking around the wiki, I would be very sad to see you leave entirely (but if you wish to resume having rights, all you have to do is ask). And I understand your (and C St Reed's) comments about communications - my background at Fandom is almost entirely of editing in Spanish wikis, where it's common that you don't have as many editors as English wikis depending on the topic. I built most of these on my own also, and I guess with those circumstances it is easy to get used to building everything, and hard when you join a place where people suddenly appear... but this is the point of the wiki space after all, and once you start communicating, everything changes. Playsonic2 ☎ 09:35, September 1, 2019 (UTC) :::That's why I said I don't want to become a sysop stifling work on a wiki just for a misunderstood sense of what the wiki should be and how it should be made. I've seen wikis where only (from low-level to very occasional) editor is the sysop, but who reverts most if not all a new editor's edits, just because they don't fit in with the sysop's ideas. As a result, they've got few(ish) pages, no structure, no community. Not quite what applicable here, thankfully - there used to be a thriving community, responsible, with relatively minor exception, for what the wiki is now. Tazenda 09:51, September 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: In your opinion Hey Tazenda! I would say asking Charmed-Jay would be the best, with the bureaucrat role he is able to make you a rollback. It's nice to hear from you, though - glad to see you are still active around here :) Playsonic2 (talk) 23:40, November 19, 2019 (UTC) :I see haha. Well, you improved a lot of things as admin and clearly you still care about the wiki. It's your decision, of course, but honestly I feel like this makes sense. Playsonic2 (talk) 11:37, November 20, 2019 (UTC) RE: Anonymous Editing / Semantic mediawiki Hey Tazenda, I just gave bot rights to Tazenda-Bot. Thanks for mentioning the anonymous editing, I'd certainly recommend giving it a try and opening the wiki for non identified users again (and if those undesirable problems we used to have happen again, we know what to do!) As for Semantic MediaWiki, my understanding of it is that it's isn't really a test, but rather, something any wiki can ask for. I seem to remember many years ago how a wiki asked to have it (unless it was introduced as a test a very long time ago on this wiki, but my awareness was of it being something that can just be enabled). The way it works is similar to having a proper organization of on the wiki... but much more in-depth options based on aspects of the article, some of which wouldn't be advisable as categories. For instance if you check Property:Has runtime, you have an access to articles that have a "runtime" in the infobox. I would like to check with my team and staff members to see if I can dig more information about this (specifically with relation to the Analytics page - this page is very new, and I'm now curious about any possible relationship between SMW and this). Will be reporting back with what I hear! Thank you for asking this. Playsonic2 (talk) 08:49, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :I was able to find out that there were, in fact, some test wikis involving SMW many years ago, but I don't think Twilight Saga is a "test case". (It's more likely that a former admin requested SMW at some point, and it might have been asked via at the time). However it isn't something that had any sort of priority in recent years, or been activated in new communities due to the computing resources required. Fandom switching the new plataform could bring some improvements related with SMW given the MediaWiki upgrade. :That being said, I'm told by a staff member that there hasn't been anything specific on SMW interacting with Special:Analytics. Personally, it always seemed to me more of a tool for structured organization, for very particular details of pages to be tied together and served as data to an extent you wouldn't normally have. I find it interesting as it's something different (and wikis in general tend to always do the same - same templates, etc.) Playsonic2 (talk) 09:21, November 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm very surprised (regarding the anonymous editing ). I wasn't expecting that to happen immediately at all, it's very unfortunate. Locking the wiki to identified users only seems to be the best resort here. Playsonic2 (talk) 09:27, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Request Hey, hun, can you be a dear, and block me on here for a while? Thanks beautiful :What for? Tazenda 14:24, November 26, 2019 (UTC) I didn't verify my email and I thought you wouldn't mind. :) :OK, Tazenda 14:25, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Make it a 2 month block. Can you please block me. I didn't verify me email and need to be taught a lesson, and I know you like exercising your power. Block me. New blogs from Community Central Hey Tazenda! Hope you're alright. (Regarding the oddest request, I can't say I've ever seen a request like this, but it looks like trolling to me. I'd recommend ignoring it, or even going ahead with the block if the person insists. I doesn't seem like anything related with Twilight or any aspects of wiki editing anyway.) Seeing as I'm here -- I've just started to make the rounds to let the wikis I frequent know about some news from Community Central. You may have seen these already (I'm aware that you also visit the CC), but there is a new blog about Global Taxonomy. It feels sort of relevant to what we talked about regarding SMW, but this is going to be happening in Fandom as a whole. There is also a Best Practices blog on templates and scripting that you may find of interest. Cheers! Playsonic2 (talk) 15:26, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:28, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: There's to wonder. That's great to hear, hopefully they stay far away this time, because it's a shame to have to lose potential good contributions because of that issue. Fingers crossed indeed. (Also, congratulations on the Editor of the Month news - that's very exciting!) Playsonic2 (talk) 15:27, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Menu Greetings! So I had the thought of making some changes to the menu bar at the top of each page. Under films, I think would should keep it labled films but move the five twilight films under a sub selection underfilms. Then added the Short Films from the Storytellers series, as well as have a option for the Documentaries. I don't know if I phrased that the best, but I think you know what I'm trying to say. I'd love to hear your thoughs, thanks! C St Reed (talk) 18:23, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking, just for Documentaries, I meant it should show a selection of Twilight in Forks: The Saga of the Real Town, Twilight in Volterra, and Destination Forks: The Real World of Twilight. Also yes I'm still interested in Admin status. :C St Reed (talk) 19:41, December 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for granting me Admin status! I'm very excited! I hope to make the Twilight Wikia the best it can be. ::C St Reed (talk) 19:55, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Re:Timeline Hey, My thought comes from the fact every other Wikia that I know of has a timeline on it, each day has a page and lists the events that happens on that day, as well as for the years. Since the Twilight Lexicon has the timeline that Stephenie Meyer signed off on, I figured this would be the best resource creating the timeline. Again I jsut figured since everyother wikia I know of has one, we should as well. Clearly it's in the very early stages and I'm just creating the day pages right now and they will be filled out later. C St Reed (talk) 19:00, December 18, 2019 (UTC)